One by one
by Kiioritori
Summary: Like every normal high school, Black Order Academy's President, Kanda Yuu is stuck between deciding to which school he will belong, being dragged by other Presidents that wish for him to assist their Institute, especially Hibari Kyoya. AU KandaxHibari


**One by one, prologue: Meet the president of Black Order Academy.**

"You better dress with the right uniform, until then you won't be allowed to enter the school!" The academy committee's president, Kanda Yuu, pointed at the three guys after him. They frowned at the important person, who returned a murderous glare that made them change their minds.

"Yes sir!" They pressed the side of their hand firmly against their forehead in unison and faded away leaving nothing but their form in the air.

"Tch. Never discuss against me again." Slamming the gate shut, Kanda headed to the school entrance meeting the school's vice-president, Allen Walker.

"Prez, the school's earnings have been decreasing the last four months..." The short white-haired hid himself behind his notebook after Kanda totally exploded.

"W-WHAT? Have you guys been slacking?" Kanda roared, Allen squeaked trying to turn invisible right there and right now.

"I d-don't " He stammered.

"Prez, will I get enough attention after being punished?" Lavi teased, letting out a fake cough, raising his eyebrow. The blue-haired rolled his eyes, pulling the redhead's chair beside the president's desk. Kanda frowned after noticing that Lavi was mocking him.

"Shut it, I have lots of things to worry about right now." He pulled out a notebook from the drawer and pressed his hands against the sides of his head. "Pencil! I need a pencil!" He swirled his head around the room finding no yellow stick with eraser. Man was he turning crazy...

Someone nearby Kanda cleared its throat, having a pencil in hand. "A little tense aren't you, prez?"

Kanda quickly snatched the pencil away. "Not like you mind, Lenalee."

"Is it because of the school meeting?" Lenalee Lee, Black Order Academy's treasurer whispered, Kanda glared as if not-your-business matter.

"It is not the meeting." Kanda stood up and pressed both of his hands against the desk. "Allen, Lenalee you better get ready by 3. No tardy."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Allen shivered.

"Of course." Lenalee smiled.

"Alright," Kanda grinned facing Lavi, "You better stay out of trouble while we're away."

"Any day, darling." Lavi smirked jokingly, putting his hands behind his head and resting his feet on the edge of the table.

"I'm not playing around." Kanda beamed as he proceeded to wrap his arm around the coat's sleeve and then the next arm, fixing his collar right after doing so.

"You all may leave. I'll be waiting for you later." He opened the door and stepped aside to let them leave.

"Later!" Lenalee hung her school bag over her shoulder.

"S-See you, prez." Allen muttered as he picked up his stuff.

"Finally, my torture is over!" Lavi wiggled his arms about over him, exiting the room.

"Che. How childish." He locked the door after closing it and walked through the hallways behind the previous three students.

'_Vongola Institute, eh? Well, I admit I am nervous, it's one of the best schools from the area._' Kanda put his hand under his chin and lowered his view to the floor.

"I will have to try my best as the President of Black Order Academy!" He fisted his hand in glory as the three in front of him turned around with worried expressions.

"Etto, Kanda? Did you say something?" Lenalee asked.

"Ah, nevermind." Kanda shook his head to the sides and ran to keep up with them.

They all met up on the exit, leaving the grounds and closing the gate once they were out the school's territory. They parted ways, and with that Kanda sighed in relief, trying to calm down and started to get a little weel known on this 'school's local meeting'. It was the first time for him to ever assist to one of this due that his place as the President was barely given a few months back, after hard work and homework acomplishments. And let's not forget to have friendships with teachers, too. But never had he expected that being a President was such a harsh work. Like keeping himself awake for hours to finish important papers or the less he could care, have to deal with does students that do not follow the rules.

"At 3, then..." Kanda sighed, rubbing his eyes which now showed bags under his eyes. It had been such a long night, studying those reports, all just for the sake of the reputation of their school.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Black Order Academy's president, Kanda Yuu." Tyki Mikk, Noah Academy's vice-president. There were a lot of rumors walking around schools with great reputation. Apparently, some were told that he was the culprit of an accident that occured on the first semester, two of the students from another school got in a fight with two from Noah Academy, Tyki appeared to protect the pride of their school but what he really did wasn't witnessed by anyone. Until then, those two students were never again heard of.

"Tyki Mikk." Kanda turned around with a glare, looking at the guy intently. "What do you want."

"Why, then. I'm not trying to pick a fight right here." He walked beside the blue-haired, who looked suspiciously aware of the Noah's actions. As soon as they bumped, should by shoulder, Tyki put his hand over Kanda's shoulder.

"Good luck on the meeting." He mildly patted it before walking away and disappearing between nowhere.

"Che. That guy doesn't give me a nice feeling." Kanda contradicted, walking to the other way.

Away from Kanda, between two solely alleys stood the famous yet frightening Hibari Kyoya, from the good looking and one of the best educational centers, Vongola Institute. He smirked widely, looking at Kanda who didn't even mind his stare if he had notices at all.

"Interesting." Hibari walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: So, had a fun time reading it? I know and I understand that it was kind of short but it was somehow a way to start of with a great High School AU, apparently a crossover pairing and my favorite pairing of all. Seriously, even if you can't believe. Oh well, I'm not a very active user around here, so maybe the least amount of time I could write would be... Every month. Agree? One chapter per month will be what I can handle by now, I may be less occupied as time passes, enough to start writing each week. I will be announcing when, of course. Oh, and my beta-reader **Itakomalo**, a special thanks you may receive. Until next month, maybe. I'm a little hyper and excited for this being my first fic, making me want to write more. It will settle down later... Do not forget to review!


End file.
